Kamen Rider Zainin
by Alastor Nightshade
Summary: Kaizuka Daikuro lives with his younger sisters in Shibuya wanting nothing more than the power to protect them from harm. This desire combined with circumstance form a fate beyond control with the ownership of a belt that may be more than a cape and tights


_DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Kamen Rider, all rights reserved to Heisei and all who contribute to Kamen Rider's creation. Kamen Rider Zainin contains material such as cursing and light sexual themes, many references to the bible, anglican, and demonology take place from this point on. I am not to blame if you have a problem with the prose. _

I fought back the blur in my vision and tried as hard as I could to hold my head up. The world around me was dark, reduced to a blackness behind my guise. My eyes slowly began to close as my body lost strength, I was at my limit... The blaring roar of an angered driver's horn soon brought me back to reality.

"Wake the fuck up and move!" The man screamed from behind, protected behind his car. Without a word, I shook the fatigue from my eyes, pulled on the engine of my bike, and took off beyond the lights above me. I admired the nocturnal city of Shibuya, its active night life and beautiful lighting painting an image of serenity into my mind....

_Kamen Rider Zainin_

_Episode 1 - Ascend! Kaizuka Daikuro!_

_Theme: Girugamesh - Glamorous Sky_

_http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=gRdm_PFNyuo&feature=related_

I hated driving this late at night... I began to think work wasn't worth it, that I'd be better off as a street criminal or a beggar, anything to get by while getting a decent sleep. The idea of leaving my sisters behind every day killed me inside, and every night I'd rush home from whatever tedious job I had to do to make money. It was worth it in the end, I guess, able to drive home with money in my pocket.

I'd do anything for my family, even if it meant never sleeping, never relaxing, always working... Our mother passed away giving birth to Minami, my seven-year-old sister

I soon pulled into the driveway of my house, making sure the revving of my bike woke the neighborhood. kicking the stand on my bike and swinging my leg over the seat. With an exhausted sigh, I removed my helmet to once more expose my eyes to the dim moon light, strapping it to the hand brakes. My legs wanted to collapse...

It was then, moments into making my way up the small, cement stairs into my house, when I heard a gentle hiss in the background. I hung my head low and took a deep sigh, knowing exactly what stood behind me... I could feel eyes burning into my back... With a second sigh, I slowly turned around, placing my gaze on the source...

"Go away," I complained. "Go home."

The creature hissed once more, dozens of crimson eyes opening to glare. It was too dark to tell details, all I could see were the glowing red orbs, and that's all I needed to see to know what it was. Xaiaku, he said they were called...

"You're one of 'em, right?" I asked, a hand reaching to my waist, pulling my dress shirt just above my waist. "If so, this is your warning..."

"Ssss...Ssscare me, you do not..." The creature laughed. "Call usss what you want... I'm not here for you."

"I don't care what you're here for... You're here. It pisses me off," Slowly, my left hand slid to my waistline, resting upon the buckle of a silver belt... I raised my right hand to the sky, leveling the tips of my index and middle fingers with my gaze, closing the rest. "Die."

The creature charged at me, its disgusting body constructed of interconnected snakes, several of the bastards unraveling from its wrist. Too late.

"_**Henshin...**_" The word slipped passed my lips, the word that echoed into my mind since the moment I first heard it. The belt reacted to my voice.

___Rider Halo, _A voice from the belt erupted. The emblem on the buckle began to shine, two letter Z's intercrossed into an hourglass. A ring around this emblem followed in tandem. I threw my highest arm forward, letting my vision flood with a powerful, blinding light, fighting the darkness back. A ring formed above my fingers, a small, slowly expanding ring of gold, summoning a powerful wind to dance around the creature and I. I fought to hold my ground while the monster fell to the earth, forcing all of the strength in my body into my legs. As the ring expanded, it took the power of the wind with it, spiraling around my hand. I could feel it happening again... I could feel that power once more.

The ring started to travel along my fingers, on to my wrist, then arm, taking a small cyclone of wind with it wherever it traced. As the ring moved, it left something behind... armor... Silver colored gauntlets soon took over where my biking gloves once covered, with a tail of black spandex to cover my arm. Like a plague, the armor began to spread across my body, the ring reaching its maximum size at my height, as wide as the combined length of my arms. The wind pushed me back, forcing growls from my throat and grits of my teeth. Soon, the ring had engulfed my body in spandex, silver plated armor painted my torso in protection, covering my shoulders in sharp extensions of armor, acting as a cuirass in form. Double bands of silver danced down the exposed armor from my sides, down both both sides of both legs, meeting with a pair of boots to farther protect me.

Crimson, wide eyes temporarily lit up from behind the mask. A Z design rested sideways over the eyes, one end angled to heaven, the other to hell. The ring still remained, dancing behind my back, controlling the wind. The golden band shrunk to the size of my torso, a perfect circle from my shoulders to the end of my spine, attaching to an extension center of my back. The light then shattered, and silence once more took over the dark neighborhood. The golden ring was replaced with a black one, where a five pointed star rested inside of it. The symbol of sin itself, the pentalpha, or pentagram...

"Ascend!" I cried, rising a closed fist to the sky as the cyclone of wind subsided, and nothing held me back...

That was the third time... The third time I felt this power coursing through my veins. My heart, my mind, my soul, consumed with this newfound energy... It wasn't the suit, it wasn't the swords resting at my hips... It was a constant pool of energy pouring into my system... I felt invincible, I felt blessed... I don't know exactly what this power is, or why I'm able to use it, but this power was _mine._

All three times I've taken this form, the belt has called me a 'Rider'... It's confusing, all of it is, but I've gathered enough to know my place right now. This monster, this Xaiaku, was my enemy so long as I wore this belt...

My moment frozen in time ended the second that creature stood to its feet. I charged at it before it got the chance to move, striking it down into the grass once more with a heavy strike to the torso. Upon its second redemption attempt, I brandished both short swords from their holsters along my thighs, charging once more to slash at the beast. It threw an arm towards me, interlinking snakes projecting to ensnare my wrist before I could get closer. With this grip, it pulled its arm up, turned around, and forced its arm forward as hard as it could. This quickly hoisted me from the ground and throwing me across several yards. The pain was minor... Protected by this armor, a feat that would normally have crippled me hurts as much as a punch to the stomach...

I was placed on the receiving end, now I was the one struggling to remain standing. Every inch I rose was another strike to my chest with its foot, and every moment I laid on the ground, the conjoined reptiles would lash at my body, threatening to bite. I forced my way up once more, meeting with lashing snakes quickly attaching to my arm again. At that point, I was panting, trying to catch my breath from the repetitive fight. While the grip lasted, I twisted the snakes around my own wrist, and took a tight hold to the bodies, acting as a rope that connected the two of us. It tried to pull me, but I pulled back.

"Ssstalemate...?" It laughed.

"Checkmate," I mocked it, no matter how corny it sounded. I won regardless of how stupid I looked saying it. Once more, I could feel the energy pouring into me... Penetrating the helpless shell I once hid behind was an uncontrollable force. I gripped the vine of snakes tighter and tighter, removing a single blade from its holster. With a quick slash I slit the snakes apart, ripping off what remained with my grasp. As fast as I could I began my sprint, charging at the beast while it recovered... Its cries of pain and agony at losing its arm were reduced to silent breaths. My blade, along with my entire arm, had pierced through its heart.

A moment of stillness passed by before I tore my arm from its defeated form, dripping in its disgusting blood. I stepped back as the ring around the belt buckle began to shine once more. The Xaiaku had faded away by the time it even hit the ground, at the belt's mercy beyond that point... The belt seemed to absorb the creature through the emblem, reducing the creature to dust with its light and devouring what remained...

I clicked the hinges of the belt and slid it from my waist, watching in wonder as the armored form itself faded with the light inside the belt. I scanned the area, appearing as if nothing had even happened. Without a word, with nothing more than a successful smile, I paced back to my doorstep...

"Jesus christ, Kazuka!" I heard an irritated voice. "Turn your fucking bike off! Every night with this constant noise shit!"

***

"Akuma... eliminate him. I want the belt back in our hands by the end of tomorrow... Watching this fool parade around like he's some kind of super hero disgusts me! Reveal to him what a Kamen Rider's power looks like..."

"Understood..."


End file.
